Justin Wilcox vs. Joe Taimanglo
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season nine featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. They circled feeling each other out. 4:35 as Wilcox stuffed a single. Both men looking to kick. Taimanglo landed a right, had a front ehadlock, tried a guillotine dropping down. 4:15 as they stood and broke. Taimanglo landed a jab overhand right. 4:00. Wilcox landed a straight right. Taimanglo landed a few jabs and a right. 3:15. Taimanglo landed a one-two and a right uppercut. 3:00. Taimanglo defended a double, nope Wilcox got it to guard. He passed to half-guard escaping a guillotine. 2:35. Wilcox thinking arm triangle. Wilcox let it go. He landed a left shoulder strike, 2:15. He landed a right. 2:00. He thought about another arm triangle. A short left. "Hammerfist!" 1:35 as he worked for it again. A short right. "Elbow!" lol.. A left hammerfist landed short. 1:15. Two short right hammerfists. 1:00. A short right hammerfist. 35. A short left. 15. A left hammerfist. They stood. The first round ended, 10-9 Wilcox. The second round began. Wilcox blocked a high kick. He dodged a high spinning back kick. Wilcox landed an inside kick. Nice scramble. 4:35. Wilcox tried a high kick slipping. Taimanglo landed a left there. 4:15. They clashed heads I think. Taimanglo landed a left. 4:00. "High kick Joe!" He blocked one. Taimanglo stuffed a double and a single, another double. Nice exchange. Wilcox kneed the body. 3:35. Wilcox landed a counter right. He missed a high kick. Taimanglo landed a straight left and another. 3:15. Wilcox got a single to half-guard, ugh. 3:00. He passed into side control. "Side choke!" Taimanglo regained half-guard. 2:35. A right and two short lefts and another short left. 2:15, short right. The ref wants work. 2:00. Wilcox passing. "Knee!" He got the back instead. 1:35. Standing back now. Wilcox kneed the head twice. 1:15 as they broke. Taimanglo kneed the face but Wilcox got the single to half-guard defending a guillotine and escaped there, short right. "Work!" Rights to the body. 35. Two rights. 15 as Wilcox defended a kimura. He escaped. Two lefts. Two more. The second round ended, 10-9 Wilcox. The third round began. Taimanglo blocked a high kick. Nice exchange. Wilcox landed a counter right. Taimanglo sprawled a single, pulled guard with a guillotine though. 4:30 as Wilcox escaped there. 4:15. 4:00. The ref wants work. Wilcox defended a triangle and had the back. Turned nearly to mount. Half-guard instead. 3:35. Wilcox thinking arm triangle or shoulder pressure. 3:15. Taimanglo regained guard escaping. 3:00 as Taimanglo tried a kimura. Wilcox passed to side control. Back to half-guard... 2:35. This is incredibly boring. He passed to side control. 2:15 remaining. He nearly mounted, back to half-guard. "Keep working Justin!" 2:00 as he thought arm triangle. Lost it. Boos. 1:35. The ref wants work. Two short rights.. Another. Taimanglo regained guard. A right landed clean. And a left. A right hammerfist. Passed to half-guard. Phew. A left there as well. A right and a left. 35. A left. He passed to side control. Back to half-guard, a right and a left there. A right. The third round ended, 10-9 Wilcox, 30-27 Wilcox.